


not like them

by Echoe



Series: fictober & silenthilltober & whumptober 2020 [5]
Category: Silent Hill (Video Game Series)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fictober 2020, POV Second Person, Silent Hill Spoilers, Silenthilltober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27382864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echoe/pseuds/Echoe
Summary: "I'm the same as them," she says.You don't know what that means.(That's a lie.You just don't want to think about it.)
Relationships: Lisa Garland/Original Female Character(s)
Series: fictober & silenthilltober & whumptober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997335
Kudos: 4





	not like them

**Author's Note:**

> day 7 - fictober themes : run, blood ; silenthilltober theme : radio
> 
> so you know i was thinking about harry's radio and was struck with a thought™

You don't know what's happening.  
You don't know what Lisa's talking about.  
"I'm the same as them," she says.  
No she's not?  
She's Lisa.  
She's your friend. (Your crush, too, but that doesn't matter right now.)  
She's...  
She's scared.  
She's reaching out-  
She wants comfort-  
But Harry pushes her away.  
(You want to scream at him.  
You want to punch him.  
Who the fuck does he think he is?  
But you're worried Lisa's hurt-)  
She's bleeding.  
A little.  
A lot.  
What's going on?  
How can she be bleeding so much?  
She shouldn't have gotten hurt that badly.  
And yet she keeps bleeding.  
And bleeding.  
(Her face's all red.  
You don't understand.)

She's stumbling forward.  
Desperately reaching out to the two of you.  
You stand frozen still, completely lost.  
Eyes glued on Lisa.  
This is all too much.  
Next to you, Harry turns around and runs away.  
(You can't really blame him, but also, you think he's a coward.)  
You're left alone with Lisa.  
It's only when she's really close and almost trips that you snap out of your stupor and rushes forward to catch her.  
(You're startled by how cold she is, and you wonder in horror if she's really dying right now.  
She can't die.  
Right?)

You hold her tight as she cries in your arms because frankly you don't know what else to do, nothing makes sense anymore.  
(You can feel her blood seeping into your clothes.  
There's so much.  
She just won't stop bleeding.)

"Please, help me..."

You want to tell her she's going to be okay.  
You want to tell her that you'll figure something out.  
But you can't.  
("I'm the same as them,", she said.  
You don't want to believe it.  
But when you see her like this-  
-can you really, with all of your heart, believe that she's quite human?  
You cannot.  
You remember how odd you thought it was, her saying that she didn't think she could leave the hospital, when you and Harry and even that fucker of a doctor and that weird lady could roam the city freely.  
It made her stand out.  
And now you can't help but think about how you've never seen these hunchbacked nurses outside of the hospital.  
...)  
You don't know what to say.  
So you hold her tighter.  
But your silence tells her so much-  
(But not really, it's her jumping to conclusions because she's terrified and convinced that it's already too late for her, there's no saving her now, and she's persuaded you believe that too-)

So suddenly she pushes you away and you fall down onto your butt and you watch as she runs away from you.  
When you blink, she's gone.  
(But you didn't hear any door open.  
...)  
Now, you're left alone with just your thoughts.  
(Is Lisa really a monster?  
No, more importantly-  
Is she like _them?_ )  
You don't like your thoughts very much right now, so you get up and leave the room, too.  
Outside, you find Harry.  
He stares at you for a bit.  
Then glances at the door behind you.  
You shake your head.

"I'm sorry," he whispers.  
(The sentence almost feels incomplete, like he wanted to add a "for your loss" at the end.  
You want to cry.  
You don't cry.)

In his pocket, the radio he's been carrying around starts emitting statics and his head snaps towards an approaching nurse.  
(That radio of his is awfully convenient, isn't it?  
Always alerting him of nearby monsters.  
...)  
As he cautiously walks towards the creature, axe in hands, something clicks in your head.  
The radio.  
It...  
It never emitted a sound near Lisa.  
...  
She isn't a monster.  
She never was.  
Maybe she isn't human any longer, but-  
She's not one of them, either.  
She's...  
She's just Lisa.  
(But you knowing that now doesn't matter.  
It's already too late.  
She's gone.  
You'll never get to tell her.)

When Harry's done with the nurse and turns back to you, he finds you on your knees, sobbing quietly.

**Author's Note:**

> i dont think i did it justice but this thought truly haunts me  
> like all things considered im just they just didnt think of activating harry's radio during lisa's transformation scene or whatever but.  
> but like what if it really meant something dude.  
> dude im not crying you are


End file.
